


神秘的他

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Instagram上的漂亮姐姐
Genre: F/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 白玹发现徐越最近有些不对劲，仿佛变成了两个人似的，然而事实的确如此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇《Instagram上的漂亮姐姐》衍生文，一辆3p小黄车，cp为两个徐越x白玹，后文两人同时出现我会区分开的，请放心食用～  
> 喜欢请在文末点击kudos，非常感谢！

1  
“叮咚。”

白玹瞄了眼屏幕，是徐越的短信。“姐姐下课赶紧回来，我在家里等你哦。”

她愣了愣，抓过手机飞速打字，“你不是明天才回来吗？”  
“因为想姐姐了呀。难道不欢迎我回家吗？”“还是说，藏着什么秘密？”

“没有啊，只是你明天的机票怎么改签……”她想了想，换了一句“好，我快下课了，半小时就到。”

“嗯，我有惊喜给姐姐。”

 

白玹内心有些疑惑。下课铃响起，她抓起包就往家里跑——和徐越共同的家。他们已经交往两年了，徐越一年前也进入了和白玹一样的大学。自然而然的，两人搬出宿舍住到了一起。屋子不大，但装修一番后很是温馨，放学后小情侣就窝在房间里看书，吃夜宵，还有做爱。渐渐的，同居生活归于平淡，白玹觉得徐越越来越闷了，所以今天突然提出给自己个惊喜，内心还是隐隐期待的。

白玹推开家门差点儿被吓一跳，脚下鲜红的玫瑰花瓣铺出一条通往浴室的小路。“哇，真的吗？老夫老妻的是要搞什么花样。”但是徐越却不见踪影，估计又躲哪儿藏起来了，算了。白玹钻进放好热水的浴缸里，身上的疲累一点点褪去。她泡在水里晕乎乎的快要睡着了，希望自己溺死之前徐越赶紧出现。

“徐越你别跑！我看到你了！”白玹睁眼，她听到了门外轻微的脚步声。好嘛，神神秘秘的不让见人，留下一条浴巾怎么回事？她裹紧毛巾，走回房间时背后忽然钻出一个高大的身影，将她紧紧搂住。

“喂，干什么啊！你发什么情？！”白玹吓得差点一掌呼过去，确认是自己的男友后才放心下来。

“学姐我好想你啊……”徐越一把抱起白玹，不停亲吻她出浴后漂亮的粉色脖颈。他把女孩轻轻扔在床上，扯下浴巾对着柔嫩的身体蹭个不停。

“哈？学姐？你在玩什么……”白玹推开徐越的脑袋，仔细盯着他一身新奇的打扮。“哼，白衬衫加牛仔裤就想扮学弟了？”

“不好看吗？我还以为学姐喜欢的……”小奶狗耸拉脑袋。

“呃，挺好的挺好的。”交往这么久她提了多少次学姐学弟角色扮演，徐越从未答应，怎么今天突然心软了？

“不喜欢我脱掉好了……”男孩自顾自解开扣子，褪下牛仔裤，“学姐我不能拉开拉链直接操你啦，那样会疼。”

“喂，你个色魔——”白玹挣扎，“戴套啊混蛋！”

“不要，这是惩罚。”徐越自顾自用硬涨的龟头蹭着光滑的阴唇，这是他们的惯例前戏。“腿搭在我的肩上吧，角度不对会弄疼学姐哦。”

白玹发现自己有点儿享受这种粗糙的前戏。不等自己反应过来，对方一个挺腰便把阴茎送了进去。她没想到自己这么快就湿透了，甚至能听到黏糊糊交合摩擦的水声。

“学姐，我们多久没做爱了？怎么这么快就湿了。”

“你，你还不是一下就硬了……”白玹脸红，撇过头不去看身上疯狂抽插的男孩。

“都怪学姐太诱人了。”徐越趴在身上，一下下把阴茎插在最深处。“原来不戴套是这样的感觉啊，烫得学弟都把持不住了呢。”

“别，别舔我耳朵啊，下面倒是动一动……呜啊！”

“哼，真想拍给你这个淫荡的坏学姐看看……”徐越整根抽出阴茎，龟头因为汁水的光泽显得更红润了。“……你是怎么被我操的。”

“变，变态！！”白玹一脚踹到对方的脸上，却被抓住放在唇边轻吻。

“学姐转过去。”男孩轻轻拍了拍。“我要后入你。”

“可是，不是听说会疼吗？”她从未尝试过这样的体位，但还是选择相信徐越顺从地趴在床上。

“怎么会呢……”有了之前的润滑，阴茎进入的异常顺利。白玹有些后悔以前徐越的过于矜持，导致错过了许多新鲜刺激的体位。“这不是就……进来了吗！”

徐越肆无忌惮地骑着自己的学姐，他抚过纤细的腰，问道“我该射在哪里呢？”

“随，随你……”白玹隐忍着，不想让这个小混蛋再听到自己的娇喘。

话音刚落，徐越刚好阴茎抽出抵在一开一合颤抖的穴口，浓浓白白的精液一股股射了进去，也有很多流在床单上。他继续撸动压榨剩余的快感，精液却早已无法被小穴包裹而顺着大腿滑落。

白玹再也支撑不住，昏昏沉沉睡了过去，任由徐越擦拭自己的身体。彻底失去意识前，她隐约记得对方似乎没有睡在身边。

所以第二天早上的事就变得格外奇怪了。

白玹被刺眼的阳光惊醒，她几乎抬不起自己的头，明明没有宿醉也没有熬夜，脑袋居然灌了铅似的疼。

“姐姐我回来啦！”徐越看到对方醒了，扑过去就是一顿猛亲，“有没有想我？”

“呜……我没刷牙……”白玹缩进被子里，“什么啊，你昨晚去哪了？”

“我昨晚在机场啊，今早刚下飞机就回家啦。”他耐心梳理女孩乱翘的头发，“快起来啦姐姐，我给你做早饭。”

“啊……？”昨晚在机场？要不是自己还全身光裸着，白玹差点就要怀疑自己还梦里了。

“给你带了礼物哦，先起床再给。”徐越捏了捏女孩的鼻头坏笑道，“等下我们来一发？”

“好……”

白玹看着徐越远去的背影，心里有些发毛。

昨晚到底发生了什么？？？


	2. Chapter 2

2  
白玹看着身旁熟睡着呼吸均匀的男孩，再一次陷入了深思。

她对现在的情况一知半解——总的来说，大概就是工作日的时候徐越会回家陪自己，而周末出现的那个一模一样的男孩则是“学弟”。

学弟很棒，是个满脑瓜新奇想法的男孩。虽说他所有经验都是在白玹身上不断积累的，但技术意外的不错，每次总会带各种角色扮演的情趣服装和多变的体位，这些都是徐越身上所没有的。而且学弟很色，大概就是传说中的小狼狗吧，做爱从不戴套，冲刺时嘴里的污言秽语每每能把白玹推向高潮。有时还会恳请把阴茎塞在自己柔软的阴道一整晚，虽说半夜就会自然滑出去，她倒也没什么怨言。

所以自己是对徐越厌倦了吗？答案是完全没有，他一直尽到男友的职责，会很贴心地每天把水果晚饭带回家。只不过……只不过生活太平淡了，连做爱都毫无新意一成不变，甚至好几次徐越做完倒头就睡，也不顾白玹湿漉漉的下身。洗澡的时候也是老老实实，不像学弟总是偷溜进去毛手毛脚的。再这样下去，他们做爱不就成例行公事了吗？

完了，自己是不是出轨了。白玹绝望地想，她终于变成自己最讨厌的人。可是他们两个明明长得一模一样，徐越是家里的独生子，也没有什么双胞胎兄弟，搞不好从始至终就是同一个人作祟。

明天就是周六，不出意外醒来看到的就是“学弟”。白玹打算问清楚，再和他做个了结。

 

3

“学姐学姐～”学弟抱着一叠衣服，摇醒洗完澡趴在床上昏昏欲睡的白玹。“穿这个给我看好嘛？”

“这是什么？”白玹眯着眼，她今天实在是困得不行，“我看看……水手服？你什么时候有这种癖好的？”

“一直都有呀，学姐穿上去一定很好看！”

“好吧……不过上衣是不是有点短了？还有这个能叫短裙吗，连屁股都遮不住。”

男孩似乎就在等这句话，他笑嘻嘻地从背后拿出一双丝袜，把白玹圈入怀中，“穿上这个就不会露屁股啦，我来帮学姐穿可以吗？”

她顺势躺进宽大的臂弯，“等下让我在上面就答应你。”

 

激烈性事后精疲力尽的两人紧靠在一起。白玹的手伸进被子里玩弄学弟的阴茎，刚才令她高潮迭起的硬挺已经变成了小小的软物。

“啊——！学姐别碰这里，刚射完很敏感的。”学弟握着白玹的手，放在唇边一吻。

“明天你有课吗，下课后我们去自习室做点有意思的事怎么样？”白玹抬手蹭了蹭学弟新长出的胡茬。

“好呀学姐，到时你可别叫得太大声哦。”

“你到底是谁？”

“什么？”男孩吻着她的手腕。

“别装傻了，”白玹抽回手，“徐越这个星期根本就没有课。”

“……”

“而且他从来就不喜欢水手服。”她撑着脸，玩味地看着对方慌了神的脸。

“我只是想让我们的性生活多点乐趣嘛。”学弟趴在胸口，试图用软糯的声音令她心软，“姐姐不要我了……”

“少来，我和我男朋友两年用掉了多少盒避孕套你能答得上来吗？哦也对，毕竟他从来都不会像你一样无套内射我。”白玹翻身压在学弟身上，直视他闪烁的双眼，“所以，你到底是谁？不说的话我现在就走。”

“这是我们的家呀学姐，你还想去哪儿？”学弟挺胯顶了顶压在他身上的翘臀，“说实话，白玹你不觉得和徐越的性生活……有点无趣了吗？”

“你什么意思？”她警惕地抬起头。

“来来去去就只会那个体位呗，而且你们都在一起做了好多次了，他还是要花一阵子才能找到学姐的小穴。”学弟看着白玹憋红的脸，依旧没打算放过她。“承认吧学姐，刚才光是把腿抬到肩上操你就爽得不行了。以后也和我在一起吧，我和他可是同一个人，你跑来找我算不上偷腥。”

白玹犹豫了。

“我们拥有共同的记忆……但我却有他所不具备的技巧。”学弟舔过她的耳垂，含在嘴里轻轻摩挲。

……管他的了！

 

4  
徐越翻箱倒柜寻找自己某条消失的内裤，他很确定昨天晒好收进来了的。怎么就不见了？是不是和白玹的衣服混在一起了？

二十分钟后，他的内裤依旧不见踪影，反而一堆乱七八糟的衣服掉下来砸在头上。这都什么？徐越脑袋差点当机，白玹什么时候买的那么多情趣服饰？不得不说，各种职业各种风格真是包罗万象，甚至还有日式狐仙装之类的衣服。他尴尬地拎到一边，怎么从来没见白玹穿过？是要哪天给自己一个大惊喜吗？怕是要精尽人亡。

徐越的小兴奋直到一条陌生内裤的出现而消失。

那是一条男士内裤，颜色虽然和他的类似，但很肯定绝对不是自己的。徐越内心出现了一个最不愿意证实的想法——白玹厌倦自己了。

“我该怎么办……”

 

5  
“学姐？”

白玹有些意外，“哎？你怎么也在？”这是徐越家楼下常来的超市，学弟为什么会出现在这里？

“因为我想学姐了呀，所以就直接来找你了嘛。”学弟自然揽过白玹的肩膀，亲昵地蹭了蹭脸颊。

“呃，我是说，你为什么会在这个……区域？”她藏着掖着几包卫生巾，神色尴尬。

“我算了算学姐的周期，这几天应该快来那个了。”学弟接过白玹手里的东西，随手扔进购物车里。“学姐总是忘记自己最重要的事啊，以后就由我来记就好了。”

“什么啊，说得好像你认识我好久一样……”白玹脸红，“快走吧，万一被看见就糟了。”

“我说过，我和他有共同的记忆吧？但是徐越才不像我一样把你记在心上。”男孩好像有些生气，“看到就看到，大不了我和他摊牌！”

“别冲动别冲动……”白玹摸摸学弟的手臂，“他也不是你说的那样一无是处，你们对我都很好的。”说完她有些后悔了，感觉自己像个情场绿茶一样，把迷恋她的男人耍得团团转。

“哼。”

“不生气不生气……喂，你在看哪里？”白玹刚安抚好生气的大狗狗，居然就起了坏心思。她很确定对方的眼神停留在收银台展柜琳琅满目的避孕套上。“你想干什么？不许想那种事！”

“不是哦，”学弟哼了哼，“放心，咱们不买套套。”

——然后她就被性奋的狗狗带去酒店干了个爽。

还是无套内射。

整整两次。

 

6

“学姐，起床了。”

白玹的脑袋深陷在枕头里，不为所动。

“……再不起来就操你了哦。”

“别——”她动弹不得，身体像被当作沙袋殴打一般酸疼。“饶了我吧。”

“学姐，”学弟笑嘻嘻的拿出一段绸带，“我想把你打扮成一个礼物。”

“这又是什么花样？”白玹的大腿根也酸得难受，大概是昨晚紧夹着某个性欲旺盛混蛋的腰落下的。

“交给我就好了。”

 

白玹的手腕被绑在身后，胸部不由得往前挺起，却引来学弟肆意抚摸。对方甚至还想给自己弄个龟甲缚之类的恶趣味，最终以0经验而失败告终。作为妥协，她勉强答应可以在腰部系一个蝴蝶结，这才有了点“礼物”的样子。

“……这又是干什么？”学弟揽过她的长发，生涩地用缎带扎了个辫子，却总也弄不好，头发滑溜溜的从手里掉下来。

“弄好了。”学弟拍拍手。

“真是的，搞这么麻烦……礼物是要送你自己吗？”白玹偷偷捣鼓手腕上的缎带，却似乎越弄越紧了。难道是自己忘了什么纪念日，对方才那么生气？“你在给谁打电话？”

“你可以进来了，410号房。”学弟放下手机，“当然是我们熟悉的客人啊，学姐。”

白玹脑袋嗡的一声炸了。

“徐越？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢观看，喜欢的话请点击kudos及留言支持！


	3. Chapter 3

7

两个一模一样的徐越。

他们无视被绑成色情姿势的白玹，一见面不由分说狠狠打了一架。

半小时后，两人分别坐在床的两侧，用眼神无声询问她想被谁先操。

天啊，让我死了吧。白玹绝望地捂着脸。“那个，你们真的不能和解……”

“不可能！”“别想了。”徐越和学弟头扭到一边。

“我，我今晚随你们安排还不行吗？”

挑起争端的后果就是两个人几乎又要打在一起。白玹好说歹说才让年轻气盛的男孩们冷静下来，接受她的“舍身奉献”。虽说可以同时用不同方法操她，但那个“最重要的地方”只有一个人可以率先得到。

所以她想出了一个方法。

然而被绸带五花大绑着什么也做不了，白玹无助地看向学弟。对方摆摆手，说是送给徐越的礼物，可以随他处置，反正就是不能操。

徐越解开束缚的同时，忍不住捏了把女友手感极佳的腰部。白玹急促呼吸着，胸部随着剧烈起伏，可惜这个部位也没被放过，仍被对方猥亵了好一会儿。更得寸进尺的是，徐越的阴茎已经凑了上来——她身上明明还缠着大把缎带，能分清主次吗？

“喂，你还想打架么！”学弟青筋暴起。白玹赶紧拉住俩人，“我自己来！我自己来行吧！”

真是折腾死了，搞了半天礼物没送成，一直在打架劝架，一点情趣也没有，还得把自己剥得全身赤裸——那两个混蛋倒是看得很兴奋，软趴趴垂着的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度迅速增大翘起，直指她的身体。

“所以……我先说下规则。我帮你们同时手淫，谁先射出来就算输，赢的那个可以先操我。没问题吧？”白玹被两个男孩夹在床中间，手握住阴茎上下撸动。

“说实话，徐越你完全不是我的对手。”学弟迫不及待地褪去白玹的睡裙，一手握住乳房揉捏着，“你的女朋友多么诱人啊，我真想射在她惊慌失措的小脸上。但就算我经验没你多也绝不会输的，放心。”

徐越不服气的也捏着另一边胸部，丰满的乳肉甚至从指缝里溢出来。他托住白玹的后脑勺按向自己的嘴唇，同时握住她的手一起撸动阴茎。

白玹低头看着两边涨红摇晃的龟头，小孔都不约而同滴出透明粘液。徐越闭眼享受着，她忍不住把手伸到紧绷的阴囊，轻抚感受内里睾丸的滑动。

“嘿学姐，可不能偏心啊。”学弟挺腰，阴茎直直戳着她的手心，“我也要公平对待。”

这都什么情况。两个一模一样的男朋友同时操着自己的手，抢夺优先交配权？忽然，徐越呻吟出声，一股股滚烫的精液喷洒在白玹的身体上，空气里满是淫靡的味道。他才不想那么早缴械投降，都怪自己太久没有性生活了，肯定是因为女朋友天天跑去和那个臭小子偷腥吧！

“你输了！我还早的很呢。”学弟推开徐越，嬉皮笑脸地凑近白玹，“学姐，我可以干你了吗？”

“你，你轻点儿……”实不相瞒，她害怕这个诡计多端的小男孩。

“叫我老公怎么样？”学弟坏笑，捏住白玹的下巴一吻。

“去你的！”徐越一把拉开，“给我老实点！”

“啧，又不是没叫过。那天我和学姐在你家床上……”

“停！”白玹快要疯了。“都给我停下！”

“哼，”学弟揽过她纤细的腰，“学姐，腿打开。”他很轻松就把勃起的巨物塞了进去。平时他在床上话就比较多，加上今天原配在场观摩——还是有私人恩怨的那种，他更忍不住在对方面前炫耀一番了。

“学姐好湿啊，要把我全部吸进去了。”

“学姐好淫荡，晃着屁股求我快一点吗？”

“学弟今天也不戴套哦，别挣扎了，没用的。”

不满于白玹隐忍的呜咽，他加快了速度，大开大合操着自己的学姐。胯骨拍打在臀部发出清脆的啪啪声。学弟忍不住骑了上去，享受征服的快感。

白玹蜷缩着趴在身下，含着泪水眼巴巴地看向徐越。“救我……”

“是吗。”徐越红涨的龟头戳着她颤抖的双唇。“我是谁？”

“徐越……”

“嗯哼。”柱身蹭着白玹的脸颊，阴毛也弄得她怪痒的。

嗯哼是什么意思？“亲爱的？”

“嗯哼……”徐越的阴茎摇晃着，拍打到脸上有点儿疼，一定是太硬了。

“弟弟……帮帮姐姐吧……”白玹含住龟头小心吮吸着，努力不让牙齿碰到脆弱的肉根。

“不行，我不想听这个。”

“老公……呜！”徐越一下把阴茎塞进她的喉咙里，声带震动刺激得很是舒爽。再加上紧致的咽喉处狠狠夹着龟头，他真的一刻也不愿离开这张湿滑的小嘴。

“切，”学弟专心于自己眼下的事，“学姐，这次我也射在里面吧？”

“这……不要吧？”

“哦？”男孩坏笑，露出尖尖的小虎牙。

“你——！”内壁被滚烫的精液冲刷，顺着体位一股股流向内阴深处。她挣扎着想要逃离，却被握住腰狠狠扣向阴茎，全数接受精华。

“真是个小骚货，”学弟拍了拍白玹白皙的屁股，“把她还给你了。”

“老公——”白玹一把扑到徐越怀里，“你没生气吧？”

“嗯哼。”他轻拍着女孩的背。

“怎么又是这个，到底是什么意思啊？”白玹趴着，百无聊赖玩着两颗渐渐松垮下来的阴囊。

“就是这个意思——”徐越一把公主抱起她径直走向浴室，“好不容易轮到我，不可能放过你的。”

学弟穿好衣服，直接无视了白玹求助的眼神，“我先走了，你们慢慢玩。”他本想邀请学姐晚上出来再好好探讨“人体结构学”，但看徐越这凶猛的架势……还是改天再约比较合适。

他无奈摇头，把女孩甜腻的淫叫声关在门内，转身离开了酒店。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花～喜欢请点击kudos及评论，非常感谢❤！


End file.
